Who has the power Now?
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Klaus comes to town and doesn't like Marcel's new attitude towards him. Warning: SPANKING! Don't like? DON'T READ!


Who has the power now?

Summary: Klaus returns to New Orleans to find his boy Marcel alive and well. But what happens when Marcel pushes too far?

Note: This is meant to be a one shot.

Warning: SPANKING

Who has the power now?

Its started small. Klaus had been annoyed when he realized that Marcel was having him followed. He confronted him about it in the club.

But then Marcel actually challenged him.

"Look at you, Master of your domain, prince of the city. I'd like to know how." Klaus pondered as he confronted Marcel that night.

"Why? Jealous?" Marcel dared to taunt him then added " Hey man I get it. 300 years ago you helped build a colony. You started it but then you left, actually you ran from it. Look around, vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves, I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay awhile? Great. What's mine is yours. But it is MINE. My home. My family, my rules. " Marcel insisted with a bit more attitude then Klaus was willing to tolerate.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus asked

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that. And I'm not the prince of the quarter friend, I'm the king! Show me some respect." Marcel growled

Klaus accepted that challenge. It seemed Marcel needed to be reminded of his place here.

Klaus glanced around thinking of a way to prove his point publicly. He decided quickly moving too fast for anyone to stop him, jerking Marcel's right hand man and biting him then let him drop.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend. Which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I can not be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, 'friend'." Klaus asked looking into Marcel's eyes using the term friend sarcastically.

Marcel with hurt and anger in his eyes just looked at Klaus.

Then a familiar looked crossed his face, one that Marcel hadn't seen in over a century. "Might I have a word, in private?" Klaus suggested but it wasn't the kind invitation it sounded like.

Marcel was certain it wouldn't be like old times, most likely Klaus would either kill him, or maybe they'd fight. There was no way that Klaus would discipline him.

Marcel nodded and followed him to Marcel's private room.

"Say what your gonna say, no one will bother us here." Marcel said

Klaus thought for a moment looking at him then said "No one challenges me and lives." he said then waited a long moment watching Marcel squirm before adding "No one but you."

Marcel glanced up then confused. Okay so Klaus wasn't going to kill him?

"Why?" Marcel asked

"You know why. True I was your mentor and your sire, but before that, I was your savior. I took you in, gave you a name, clothes, everything you ever wanted was yours. I saw to that. And despite the fact that I should now kill you, I find I can not even bare the thought. But perhaps another punishment will do just as well." Klaus smirked knowingly as Marcel's confused eyes met his.

"Meaning?" Marcel asked

Klaus moved fast and in a matter of seconds he was seated on the desk and had deposited Marcel across his lap, Marcel was more then shocked.

"What's the first lesson I taught you Marcellous?" Klaus quizzed pinning Marcel down with an arm that circled his waist to keep him where he was.

Marcel cringed at the use of his full name, and the memory of that first life lesson. He'd been with Klaus for only a week and though he was mostly a good boy he had gotten curious and had wondered off. Klaus had waited over an hour for him to return and had soundly spanked him when he returned and before it happened he'd tried to protest saying he was too old but Klaus disagreed saying he was never going to be too old to answer to Klaus.

"I...I..." he stuttered unable to think straight.

"They answer to you, and who do you answer to Marcel?" Klaus asked helpfully.

Marcel lasted only until the first scorching swat "OW!" he cried out shocked but refused to give in. "No one! I answer to no one." he said stubbornly.

Klaus sighed "If that's the game you wish to play, I'm in." he said and then peppered Marcel's backside with sharp, blistering swats that had him biting his lip in order to not make any sound. His eyes were squeezed shut and when he wasn't biting his lip he was gritting his teeth.

Klaus paused "Are we ready to cooperate yet?"

"NO!" Marcel growled in the same tone though in that tone there was shame and pain.

"Very well. I can do this all day, " Klaus then continued laying the swats on hot and heavy.

It was getting to be too much. Marcel hated how very effective Klaus was at getting his way.

Klaus paused again, but this time he didn't speak, this time he simply slipped the pants off and the underwear ready to do some real damage.

This time when he continued Marcel jumped with each new swat. Klaus could read Marcel just as easily and when Marcel was younger. It wouldn't be long now.

Another dozen in fast succession and Marcel couldn't hold back anymore he cried out "oooooooow!" he struggled now "Enough!"

Klaus paused "I think your missing the lesson here Marcel, I don't care if you want to play King among your little friends, but you belong to me. And until you cooperate, this is just going to keep going." it continued then and got worse.

Klaus chose a spot, spanked it 10 times then chose another spot doing the same, til he'd covered Marcel's behind twice. He could smell the tears and it gutted him, but he needed to make his point.

Finally Marcel gave in knowing it was the only way to get this done and over with "Please...alright I'm yours, just stop." he pleaded.

Klaus stopped and smirked "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Marcel didn't answer, he didn't want to get in anymore trouble. "I'm sorry about what I said, can this just be over please?" he pleaded.

Klaus waited for a long moment then let him stand since the lesson had been learned.

Before Marcel to get himself together and regain his composure Klaus grabbed his arm and Marcel met his eyes "Do NOT cross me again, or I promise it'll be much worse. I'll not have you thinking you can just go around doing as you please. I don't care if you wish to play king. But you will remain in control of yourself. You will not disrespect me or go against me in any way. Am I understood?" Klaus asked

Marcel nodded not willing to push things any further.

"Very well, you may go." Klaus told him letting go and watched as Marcel left.

Marcel laid in his bed that night hating Klaus for humiliating him, but some part of him understood why Klaus had done it, and was even grateful that Klaus had chosen to discipline him rather then kill him. It proved to Marcel that yes, he still meant something to his sire and that no, things hadn't changed between them.

End...


End file.
